Chaser: Remnants of the Old World
by Minagi Ito
Summary: Wars keep on raging, being attacked from all sides. How will Yumi help her Kingdom from being destroy by the enemies? Mainly focus Yumi and Noriko, not as a pair. Yuri/Shoujo-ai, you've been warned. The usual pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Chaser: Remnants of the Old World**

_Own nothing whatsoever…_

_Episode I_

"God, fucking son of a fucking bitch!" Shimazu Yoshino cursed while climbing up the rocky terrain. Being annoyed is like a grain of sand to her, Yoshino was seriously ready to kill the first person she sees. It has been five years since she last saw her beloved cousin, the war Lillian and Harada raged on for as long as Yoshino could remember. Born into aristocrat families, both Yoshino and her cousin took up the swords and followed their parents' footsteps becoming a reputable knight. Yoshino is a headstrong person with a strong desire to serve her country, while her cousin is the exact opposite from her leading them to a lot of arguments and all of them started with Yoshino.

Harada isn't the only country trying to invade Lillian though; Kosglow and Trazzel are also trying to claim Lillian for their own. Lillian is a country of luscious geography, fertile soils and connected Terra River leading out to the open ocean. With both land and sea, the country flourished thanks to the wise ruling of their Queen, but that brought malice and hostilities from neighboring nations such as Harada, Kosglow and Trazzel.

Yoshino was stationed at the border of Trazzel, while her cousin stationed at Harada and no matter how much Yoshino begged to be stationed with her cousin, the Queen wouldn't consent to her request. That was until recently that Yoshino was relieved from her post when they sent her good friend out to take over so she could visit her cousin or more likely backing up her cousin. During her training days, Yoshino's personality practically scared most of the fellow trainees off but one person. But Yoshino can't claim to be the girl's friend as she was one of the instructors who happened to be very young; Yoshino later learned that the girl held one of the highest positions in the nation. The girl was the Queen's Advisor and a Marshal in her own right, she'd achieve it all at the tender age of twelve.

MgM

"_Captain, Marshal Fukuzawa has arrived," a young soldier said standing outside of Yoshino's tent. "I'm coming," Yoshino said picking up her helmet from the table, putting it on before heading outside. "Marshal," Yoshino said as she got down on one knee as the rest of the troops got down on their knees. "Captain," a soft but firm voice said in return. "What brought you all the way out here, Milord?" Yoshino asked respectfully in front of the troops. "Her Majesty ordered for me to take up your post, let us go inside to further discuss this." Fukuzawa Yumi said walking pass the young Captain. "Ha!" Yoshino said getting up and followed right behind, waving her hand to dismiss the troops._

_"It has been a while," the Marshal said turning around after Yoshino closed the tent. "It is indeed," Yoshino replied with her arms wide open and hugged her superior. "Kosglow is being pushed back as we speak, we've managed to enlist the help of Lord Satō Sei of the Yamayuri Kingdom on that matter. I've spent three years at the border, one year in Yamayuri in order to gain Lord Satō's trust to aid us in this drawn-out war. In recent year, I was sent to asked for reinforcement from across the water," Yumi sighed walking up to the table."I take it that it didn't went well," Yoshino said after a long moment of silence between them. "Nijō Shuta sent his youngest daughter, Lady Nijō Noriko to aid us against Trazzel as she's a capable warrior as well as a lady." Yumi said turning around to face her friend and subordinate. "I've asked Her Majesty to relief you though she denied, so I suggested that you will be aiding your cousin once you leave your post here did she agreed." "Really?!" Yoshino was ecstatic at the news. "But," Yumi added and her friend's excitement quickly deflated. "Why must you always have a "but"?" Yoshino whined. "You will be going there alone, I will not let you take any of the troops here. The Queen will sent out reinforcement from the Capital," Yumi said with a calm and stern look on her usually mellow face._

_"Ah?!" Yoshino dropped her jaw open at the news. "Hell, here I thought it was something major like take all the troops with me." Yoshino said finally sighing a sigh of relief. "Thank you for the help, you don't know how much I appreciate this." Yoshino said clasping her hand with Yumi in a professional way of shaking hand instead of hugging. Despite her heavy armor, Yoshino still managed to move naturally in it like its regular clothing to her. Her superior on the other hand, dresses in complete rawhide leather with no weapon on her. Despite her rank, no one has ever seen Fukuzawa Yumi carried any kind of weapon with her even when she's heading out to the frontline._

MgM

"Shit! Fuck," Yoshino cursed yet again as she tried to get a grip on a rock sticking out on the side. "Arrgh…" heat raising up inside her body, Yoshino punched a hole into the wall of the mountain and grabbing onto her as she pulled herself closer to the top. "Rei-chan, you better be waiting for me…" Yoshino said to herself as she punched another hole with her other hand. Resorting to brute force in order to climb faster, she was getting tired of going by nature.

"Son of a…" Yoshino trailed off once she's at the top of the place that overlook the massive battlefield below it. Removing the rope that Yumi had given her, Yoshino looked around for something solid to tie it to, she finally found a rock and tied the rope to it before tossing the rest of it over the other side of the mountain. "Gloves don't fail me now," Yoshino said making a fist with her right hand. Carefully, she moved to test the rope to make sure that it's secured enough before descending herself toward the battlefield below.

Below, the war raged on with Harada having the advantage of having a larger army than Lillian leading by Hasekura Rei, Lillian's young General. Harada have an army of 5,000 strong men, while Lillian facing its opponent with only a thousand women strong. Most of the men were busy defending against Trazzel and Kosglow, Lillian was truly spreading its military force thin due to the sudden attacks from Trazzel and Kosglow since Harada has been Lillian's long standing rival fighting each other for ages.

In Lillian, under the Queen's rule, Princess Mizuno Yōko worked hard just like those that served under the Queen. She is well-versed in everything be it scholarly things, politics, combats, or house-whole things, she could do it all as a requirement to be the next Queen of nation that's constantly defending itself from invasion of other stronger nations. At first, she questioned her mother's decision in having such a young person as her Advisor and Marshal, the highest honor to bestow to a warrior. But after seeing how the girl could diplomatically requested for help from Yamayuri, Yōko started to see the girl with a different light even though she's not sure how good the girl is in the battlefield. It was really unclear of the girl's background, even the Queen herself knew almost nothing about Fukuzawa Yumi except for the fact that she's a superb Advisor and Marshal who is able to delegate sensitive matters with true profession and performing her duty without question.

_A/N: Yay, another MgM-story. Quick note, in this story... the main focus will mostly be on Yumi and Noriko. I always imagined that Yoshino is this kind of rough around the edge kind of warrior, with a temper and foul mouth, the complete opposite of Rei, the soft-spoken and polite kind of warrior who can cook without blowing things up. "MgM" in the middle means there's a break between time/change of scenes. Hope you guys enjoy~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Episode II_

No matter how many of them she cut down, they're still way more than she could handle and her troops are dwindling down. It's been five years since she reported to her post, taking care of troops and then back to the frontline defending her country and keeping the border in its place. Five years, not a day gone by without her thinking about the person she loves, which was sent to the other end of the country to defend against the Trazzelan.

"My sword is getting dull," Hasekura Rei murmured sharpening the blade with a whetstone. Even her armors are dented from the constant battles with the Haradian, as well as losing its shine from wearing it every day for five years. "I hope she is faring well," she said heaving a sigh.

"Oi," a familiar voice said. "God, I miss her so much that I'm starting to hear things," Rei said shaking her head. "Oi, Rei-chan…" the voice become louder and firmer. "Honestly, I was worry about you and here you are spacing out," the same voice continued and this time Rei stopped her actions and looked for the source of the voice. A yard away from her, Shimazu Yoshino stood looking worn and dirtied holding her helmet in her right hand as her sword was strapped on her back. "Yo," Yoshino said raising her left hand up in greeting her cousin with a roguish smile on her dirtied face. "Yo-Yoshino?!" Rei was shocked from seeing her cousin there that she stood straight up dropping her sword and the whetstone. "What are you doing here? And what happened to you?" Rei asked as worry painted her face.

"I come here to fight alongside you," Yoshino replied after she picked up Rei's sword. "I spent that last ten days traveling from Trazzel border to here without rest because I'm so anxious to see you." Yoshino continued her roguish smile turned sheepish. "But what about the invasion?" Rei asked. "The Marshal arrived and told me to come and aid you, also telling you that reinforcement will arrive soon." Yoshino said with a serious face. "The Marshal personally comes to take over the post?" Rei repeated not believing what she's hearing. "Apparently, she'd gotten someone from Tetra to help in pushing back the Trazzelan," the young Captain replied handing the sword back to her cousin. "Now I understand why the Queen relied on her so much," Rei said after a long moment of thinking.

Unlike the common cousins that they knew, Yoshino and Rei were very close despite their distant relation as they both grew up together being next door neighbors. Hasekura Rei developed special feelings for her young cousin at an early age, realizing its improper she enlisted to become a soldier. On the outside, Rei looked very bishonen and was often mistaken to be a boy, causing quite a few cases of love-sick amongst the servants at the training camp in the Capital. Despite her boyish look, Rei is a true lady when it comes to house chores and other mundane things that most of her fellow trainees are unfamiliar with. On the other hand, Yoshino looked very girly with her long chocolate brown hair and petite form; she's a total tomboy at heart. One could easily tell whenever she talks, it would always rough around the edge just like her manners. Being the only child and having poor health when she was young, Yoshino's parents spoiled her and never truly disciplined her into a more upstanding young lady instead of a wild child.

MgM

At the border of Trazzel, the young Marshal looked at the map as she waited for the news from the scout she had sent out earlier that day. Sitting across from her is Lady Nijō Noriko, Lord Nijō Shuta's youngest child and only daughter who is only in her late teens. Unlike the rest of her family, young Noriko took no interest in politics instead she took up the way of the sword and enlisted as a squire to work her way up into knighthood just like a commoner. Though not interested in politics, Noriko was dubbed as the wisest child amongst the Nijō siblings that her older siblings adored her while some despised her though not openly.

"How many can you cut down?" Lady Noriko suddenly asked. "Two to four in one shot," Yumi replied as she poured them tea. "Were you a hunter before you are a warrior?" Lady Noriko said finally looking up from the map as Yumi placed a hot tea cup in front of her. "I was a scholar before I was a warrior," Yumi said with her usual polite smile that held no deceit but true genuine. "In archery?" the other one asked. "All weapons actually, but I'm particularly fond of the bow for its range and lightness," the young Marshal smiled. "I am fond of the spear, though a sword will do just fine," Lady Noriko nodded resting her right hand on the hilt of her sword hanging on her right side. Both weren't the talkative type and this short conversation was enough for them to know about each other, and now they're content with just drinking their tea in comfort silence. Both carried a light aura about them, Yumi being light golden while Noriko light white.

Leading the troops, Noriko entered the battlefield with her sword drawn and held up high over her head, rallying the troops while Yumi and a few of the elite archers stationed themselves with their bows in hands and quivers next to them. The young Marshal in her rawhide clothes without her cape on to mark her rank made her looked just like another soldier, it is something that her elite archers took pride in. The clash started, and Yumi drawn her arrows then with a single command she released the arrows and her troops followed her command and rained arrows upon their enemies. Even in such a battle mixing of allies and enemies, the archers from Lillian never mistakenly shot their own comrade while the Trazzelan archers were more than likely to shot down their own foot soldiers.

With the leading of both young women, they pushed the enemies back and even forced them to surrender or be destroyed within the span of two months since their arrival. Young Noriko was incredibly scary that she even scared the King of Trazzel into signing a Treaty with Lillian and offered her one of their priestesses; Trazzel valued their priestesses because they believed the maidens are the vessels of the Goddess of Creation. Offering a priestess is a sign of their submission to Lillian, Noriko was about to declined the offer but Yumi quickly stopped her from doing so and drawn up a Treaty that would benefit both Trazzel and Lillian economically through trading goods.

"Why did you stop me?" Lady Noriko asked once they got back to camp with the Treaty in hands. "Trazzel regards their priestesses a National Treasure, and declining such gift would be insulting them." Yumi explained. "It does not matter, offering human like they are objects should be a crime," Lady Noriko said. "Indeed, but each country has its own law, and we outsiders must abide them when we're in their lands, by moral I deem it to be wrong but politically it doesn't matter all that much. Religiously, I am not going to deny what they chose to belief in, though I incline to not worship any deity or entity." Yumi went on to explained as she removed her cape and started to prepare the tea.

_a/n: so second chapter is done, so much excitement! Hope you guys like it~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Episode III_

With the news of Trazzel surrendering and Kosglow bowing down to the might of Lord Satō Sei and her elite warriors, the people of Lillian was ecstatic though they still prayed for the victory of their warriors facing the endless waves of Haradana. Peace returned to the Kosglow and Trazzel borders, Lillian sent her best warrior over to the Harada border in hope to at least pushing the enemies back or stalling them long enough for the rest of her troops to recuperate. Placing her hopes and burden on the shoulders of a young girl in her late teens, even though she'd just returned from the battlefield herself.

"Marshal, I know that I am asking a lot from you, but right now I fear that the others will not last long without your help." Queen Kaori said to Yumi in a private meeting between the two of them. "I understand," Yumi said as she's still kneeling down on one knee before the Queen. "I will do everything within my power to safely secure our border against the Haradana," Yumi continued. "We're counting on you, Marshal and I'm eternally grateful for all that you've done for us." Queen Kaori said as she bowed down to Yumi, though the young Marshal quickly stopped the Queen from bowing at her. "I cannot accept such an act from Her Majesty, as I've always been a proud Lillian citizen so serving Her Majesty is the greatest honor I could've ask for." Yumi said finally looking straight into Queen Kaori's eyes. "Even though you do not know of my origin, you've accepted me as a Lillian and even took me under your wing teaching the art of diplomacy amongst other things. You've given a sense of pride and sheltering me from the force of nature, there's nothing more I could ask for. All that I've done so far isn't even enough to pay back the kindness you've been giving me," Yumi continued and her words brought tears to Queen Kaori's eyes.

MgM

"I cannot contain myself with allowing you to ride into the battle on your own," Lady Noriko said as her horse trotted up to Yumi before dawn break and all of Lillian's citizens were still asleep. "You make it sounds like I'm riding into my death," Yumi said with a playful smile on her lips. "Perhaps," Lady Noriko shrugged. "Oh, that's just cruel," Yumi remarked. "Indeed I am," Lady Noriko replied turning her face upward pretending to be snooty. "Then it shall be an honor to ride into the battle with you, Milady." Yumi said bowing slightly the other one. "Please, just call me Noriko; formalities are only needed when we're in court before Her Majesty." Lady Noriko said holding her right hand up to stop Yumi from further protest. "Just Yumi for me then," Yumi said with a crooked smile on her face before giving the beast under her a light jab. The two rode without rest all the way from the Capital to Harada border, once they're there they slowed down to observe their surrounding.

"They're breaking through our defense!" someone shouted and her voice was carried to the riders by the light breeze in the evening air. "Let us make haste," Noriko said and Yumi nodded her head in agreement. It didn't take them long to reach the battlefield, hoping down from their horse the two young warriors rushed up to aid their comrades.

"Fukuzawa-sama!" a soldier said. "Lend me your shield," Noriko said not waiting for an answer as she grabbed the shield from the very same soldier that greeted Yumi. "Do not turn your attention away from your enemies!" Yumi reprimanded the soldier as she walked pass the soldier with Noriko next to her. "Move!" Noriko shouted pushing herself out from behind the defensive line with her shield in front of her. "For Lillian!" Yumi roared reaching to her side and pulled out that seemed to be made out of ivory decorated with beautiful white feathers on each end and the rawhide wrapped over the feathers in the middle of the bow for the grip. Raising her bow up in the air, with her right hand, Yumi drew the bowstring back until it was nearly paralleled with her ear. The empty bowstring suddenly has four arrows nock onto it, and once Yumi released the string the arrows pierced the air at high speed cutting down four Haradana soldiers. She continued drawing the string back without any arrows, but just a few second before she released it the arrows appeared in between her fingers and cut down the enemies with perfect precision.

All the while many of the upper commanders of Lillian looked on in awe, both Yoshino and Rei gaped for a minute or two before they turned their attention back to the enemies. With renewed energy, the small Lillian army fought on and pushed the Haradana back while Noriko and Yumi continued on with their assault cutting down their enemies like grass. At one point, Noriko abandoned the shield drawing another sword out of nowhere just like Yumi drawing her bow and arrows. Tirelessly, the two keep advancing until the moon went down and the sun started to rose over them, with no one left for them to kill the two warriors stopped as sweats run down their face and Noriko was mostly covered in blood and sweats breathing in the stench of blood and death in the morning air. Then they returned to camp to clean up before they rode off into Harada Territory demanding their surrender, leaving behind the troops to celebrate their victory and rumors of them selling their soul to the Devil for the power to defeat the Haradana.

It was unbelievable, the very first time the cousins got to witness such extraordinary power from their once instructor. What's more shocking to them was how Yumi got the bow and arrows, it was definitely mind-boggling to come up with a logical explaining for something that can't really be explained. In this world, there's no such thing as magic, it's not plausible and completely illogical. But what those two had done doesn't really fit into any logics whatsoever, Rei and Yoshino racked their brain trying to rationalized what they've been witness out in the battlefield last night.

MgM

"Maybe it is magic," Rei finally said. "I'm telling you Rei-chan, there's no such thing as magic. If there is, this world will be overrun by monsters and demons by now," Yoshino argued while pacing around the tent she shared with her cousin. "Maybe whatever god or gods they worship granted them power?" Rei suggested, honestly speaking she's out of logical ideas. "Don't be stupid," Yoshino said. "Besides, I've never seen Yumi-san worship anything but the Queen," she quickly added. "Then let's ask them when they come back from Harada," Rei said. "I doubt that they would answer a question from us lowly soldiers," Yoshino retorted and Rei could do nothing but sighed.

Three days later, the two returned with a Treaty in hand and commanded the troops to pack up and return to the Capital with the good news. Traveling on foot as they let the injured rode their horses, the two conversed softly once in a while and shared a secret smile every now and then that irks Yoshino's nerves but she remained quiet. Rei couldn't be any prouder of her cousin for holding her tongue in front of their Marshal and Lady Noriko.

Once they are back at the Capital, both Rei and Yoshino were promoted to Generals. A celebration was held upon their promotion, and then an even bigger celebration took place right after. The engagement ceremony between Yōko-hime and Lord Satō of the Yamayuri Kingdom, as well as the engagement between Tōdō Shimako-miko and Lady Nijō Noriko, Shimako was a priestess from Trazzel offering to Lady Noriko as a sign of respect and surrender from its King. All the officials were present even Fukuzawa Yumi were there in her formal uniform, consist of an all-white color with gold insignia on her shoulders and wrist cuffs and her hair partially tied back.

_a/n: yay, the italic works today, didn't like my wins vista other night. Thanks on all the comments, and yes... the Yumi in my world always a fighter "laughs" Hope ya enjoy~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Episode IV_

"Milord," Yumi nodded politely to the young blonde woman in white uniform. Though saying uniform, the pants is blue and the over the knee jacket with high collar was the only thing that's white beside her crisp white shirt, but that didn't make the young woman looked any less charming or handsome. "Yumi-chan, no need to be so formal with me," the woman said flashing Yumi an impish smile that got the young princess wondering. "Be it may, but this is not a place where one should be informal," Yumi replied smoothly bowing politely at the princess coming towards them. "Indeed, I apologize for not thinking about your position," the woman nodded her head thoughtfully.

"Ah, Yōko-hime, your mother truly know how to select her advisor," the woman said as soon as she took noticed of the young princess's presence. "You're too kind," the young princess spoke softly, but from the look of things Yumi was sure that she will have the reign over the young lord pretty soon. "Oh but I'm not my dear hime, for I am simply speaking the truth. I was honored to have met such a young and talented advisor, and thanks to her I get to meet and fall in love with Lillian's precious treasure: Mizuno Yōko-hime. For that, I owe her my thanks and am forever indebt to her," the young lord explained. "Lord Satō, if I may so rude as to cut you off, but I must say that you owe me nothing. It is I that owe you my eternal gratitude for aiding Lillian in its time of need, if Milord ever needs my service, I would gladly give up my life to show my gratitude." Yumi said as her voice remained even while her expression was calm, but her words are of pure honesty. For a long moment of silence between them while the people around them chattered away as they're in the midst of a celebration, then Satō Sei suddenly burst out in laughter, crisp and warm for a few seconds before she placed both of her gloved hands on Yumi's shoulder in a rough manner. "I expect nothing less from you, Yumi. You are truly a noble knight of Lillian, a one of a kind and I'm glad to have you as a friend and a rival in _shōgi_." Sei said as her smile slowly disappeared and her face turned serious.

Satō Sei, a woman who dislike formalities ended up being born into the royal bloodline, amongst her siblings she was the most lay-back and easy-going one of all. Since the passing of her parents, the siblings quarreled amongst themselves over the throne, in the end Sei was given a measly little corner of Yamayuri to rule as a local governor. When Yumi came seeking for help, her eldest brother suggested to send Sei to help Lillian, the simple fact was just to get rid of her as she is a thorn on his side every time there's an official meeting going on at the Capital. Sei was never one to hold her tongue and would speak her mind, not letting anyone trying to oppress her opinions on what she thinks her people need from its ruler. Sei, upon hearing the news gladly accepted but wanted to keep the messenger with her for a while to find out more about Lillian as a whole and its ruler.

She was skeptical, but here in Lillian, she was welcomed with open arms. Even though the wars were raging on, its people continued to live in peace as the government make sure that no citizen would be hungry. Lillian's soldiers are proud people, fighting and even loosing their lives though they do it proudly with honors and dignities. Serving their country, as one put it, was the highest honor a Lillian could ever hope for. He valiantly put his life on the line to save his comrade, and thankful the wound was not life-threatening. In Lillian, soldiers are made up of both men and women, all were treated the same as they saw each other not by gender but as a person and that eliminated the drama between the genders being in the same unit or rank. Sei was impressed by how united the people of Lillian was, and she was glad to be a part of it and see the world outside of her homeland.

MgM

"I forbid!" Nijō Shuta roared hitting the table with his palm and his face turned red from anger. "I did not ask whether you agree or disagree about my decision, Milord. I am simply here to give you the news of my engagement to Shimako-san," Nijō Noriko said in a flat tone of voice leaving no room for argument from anyone. It has been months since she left, and only a day since she returned with her bride to-be, her father was already angry at her for being engaged to a priestess. "Fine! If that is your choice, then you're forbid to ever set foot into this Kingdom ever again," Shuta said out of fury, hoping his daughter would cowered. "The world is great, I'm sure to find a place where we could call home." Noriko said removing her cape, hat, jacket and insignias tossing them onto the table in front of her father and siblings.

A talented young lady, throwing away all that she knew for a woman she barely knew. Upon her departure, the young couple ran into Yumi, traveling alone in visiting her adoptive family oversea. The merchant ship rocked against the waves, Yumi dressed in commoner's clothing just as the other two, offering to paid for their travel cost as she herself is heading in the same direction. They shared a cabin, but Yumi spent much of her times out on the deck, taking in the view of endless blue-ocean all around them.

"The world changed so much hasn't it?" Noriko's voice drew Yumi out of her blank state of mind. "Indeed it is, and how is the miko faring?" Yumi asked turning around to face her friend. "She is faring quite well and was already fast asleep. You must think that I'm foolish of the illusion that was given to me," Noriko paused looking out at the vast ocean before them. "We _Chaser_ are logical beings, but with times we started to become more and more like humans. So much that we desire companionship, to settle down, having our own family but we were not made for those things. We're made to shoulder the burden that man cannot handle, and in the end we are the only two that survived the apocalyptic that was brought about by man. The world died and reborn anew, and man once again thrived and settled…" Yumi trailed off not wanting to continue any further. "And we will once again, be drag into the endless cycle that we're made for. I fear that my moment of happiness will not last long, for it is but a fleeting dream that will disappear when I wake up." Noriko added heaving a sigh. "Come, let us play a game of chess," Yumi suddenly changed the topic as she isn't much interested in the direction that the current topic is heading.

MgM

Upon an unclaimed patch of land, a lone small house stood bordering the dense woods a few yards behind it. "What does my miko think of this place?" Noriko asked the young priestess standing in the front yard with her sleeves rolled up and sweats rolling down her face. It has been months since they set foot on dry land, their traveling companion bid them good-bye soon after the ship docked heading for the Capital as the young couple searched for a place away from the populace to call home.

"I think it is marvelous My Lord," Tōdō Shimako spoke in her ever elegant quiet tone of voice. "It has been many moons; would you not call me by my name?" Noriko asked pain painted her calming face. The first time she met the priestess, she'd fallen madly in love with the woman to go so far as being exiled from her own country and yet Shimako hasn't once addressed her by her given name.

Ever since the wedding, which was performed by Yumi under the starry night just two days after they left Noriko's homeland, the couple haven't yet ventured further than holding hands. It was quite awkward for the young priestess, to be wed to a woman and one younger than her, though she didn't mind that her Lord is a woman but it bugged her that her Lord looked to be so young. Shimako is already into her twenties, but her Lord looked nothing more than sixteen.

_A/N: Was gonna put this on last night, but doesn't like my vista (italic wouldn't work for some reason). Got final projects going on (on top of having allergy, sinus infection, and bad cold, I now have stress to add to the list). so now it's up, hope ya enjoy._


	5. Chapter 5

_Episode V_

A year gone by in a blink of an eye, the sound of someone knocking on the door alerted the miko as her Lord never needed to knock on the door. But before she could come to the door to see who it was, the sounds of light gasping and exchanged of greeting could be heard from outside. Curious, she stood by the window, peeking out from behind the curtain to see who would come all that way out to such a place when it seemed that she and her Lord were the only two here.

"Ah, Yumi-san, it is a pleasure to see you again." Noriko said as soon as she entered the front yard. Laughing, the two shook hands, then Noriko invited the young marshal inside and Shimako quickly walked back into the kitchen. "How has things gone between you two?" Yumi asked as she followed her friend inside. "She would not call me by my name, but I'm patient." Noriko sighed but managed to flash the other girl a smile. "Indeed," Yumi nodded sitting down at a simple wooden table. Just then, Shimako brought out the tea to serve the guest who in turn politely greeted her. It's strange, and she knew it because Yumi isn't one to be visiting and Shimako feared that her Lord would leave her to be with Fukuzawa Yumi of Lillian.

"So, what brought you all the way out here?" Noriko asked after she got her wife to sit down at the table with her. "I brought some crops from the city and to bid you both farewells as I'm heading back to Lillian." Yumi said leaving the vital piece of information as she placed a few pouches full of seeds onto the table. "Be serious," Noriko said not buying what her friend just said. "There was a change of ruler in the Yamayuri Kingdom, they were invaded and captured in the span of four months as they're simply too foolish in their military strategy. We felt that we owed it to them for our peace and will come to their aid, but with our troops still worn from the recent wars I doubt that we could take back Yamayuri. You know as well as I do that if someone as foolish enough to repeat the same incident as last time, man's greed would be it." Yumi said with a very serious look on her face. There was no doubt that what she said involved in something far more sinister than Shimako could understand, but it seemed that her young Lord had become rigid at the mention of _the last incident_.

"Then I shall go with you," Noriko said firmly. "No, you are to be here with your wife and live your life in peace," Yumi quickly interjected. "Yumi, we're the only two left and I will be damned if I let you face the enemies alone," Noriko snapped banging her fist down onto the table nearly causing Shimako to jumped. "This is not something for you to decide, remember where we are Noriko. You are not a citizen of Lillian, so there is no need for you to get involve. I promise to return and visit you once peace return to Yamayuri," Yumi said staring squarely at her friend whom she'd known for far too long even though they'd only met not so long ago. "Fine, but return safely." Noriko finally let out a defeated sigh.

"Shimako-san, I apologize for bringing such tension into your home." Yumi said after Noriko excused herself to clean up and put the seeds away. "No, not at all, she is a passionate person who cares about others." Shimako said softly. "Yet you still can't accept her," Yumi commented as she stood up and walked over to the window. "If you care about her, persuade her to stay here. It is in my nature to seek out chaos, but I do not want her to take part in this chaos I'm about to get involve in. This is with the best intention for both of you, miko," Yumi said coldly losing all the warmth that her voice usually held.

MgM

The land of Yamayuri rumbled and shook, houses crumbled and turned ablaze. Riding on giant ostrich-like bird, Yumi dresses in her rawhides with a cloak wrapped over her leaving nothing but her eyes uncovered. Terror had spilled onto the land, overrun with creatures that only existed in the books people read.

"I am so limited in this world," she murmured before giving the beast a light jab heading in the direction of the Capital. Monsters off all kind are feeding on humans all around her; the sound of people screaming out in agony rose up into the early morning air meshing with the roaring sounds of the giant cauldron boiling in the distance. Suddenly, a beast swoop down in an attempt to grab her, Yumi quickly pulled onto the reign to veer off dodging the attack. "Pesky little monster," she growled extending her right hand as it strangely morphed into a gleaming glaive. Like her hand got ripped open and the glaive was created from her blood and flesh, then her hand pulled back together like it has never been ripped apart before as she grabbed onto the glaive and stabbed upward impaling the flying creature. With a quick swung, she tossed the beast off of her glaive like it was just a feather and not weighting half a ton, Yumi tossed the weapon into the air as she continued to ride the big bird at high speed letting it morphed into a heavy sword and latched itself onto her back on its own accord.

On the steps leading to the Palace hordes of monsters and demons shove and push each other to get a glimpse of their new master. A human hidden behind the bone mask, dressing in gleaming red plate armor standing on top of the steps, she was tall and tone resting both hands on the large sword that was drove partway into the ground. Sapphire eyes peering from behind the bone mask, she was searching and scanning the horizon before her until she focused in on a lone human daring to enter her domain.

"I want that human to be taken in alive," was her command and the hordes of monsters quickly moved away toward the single target at their master's words. She just stood there and looked on, wondering how long this human would last against her armies until crumbling down and surrender just all the other humans that dare to came here. Yamayuri was only the beginning of all that's about to come, the world must suffer for what they'd done to her many years ago. Now, now they will feel her wrath as she will unleash all the demons and monsters into this world that always believed that those creatures were nothing more than myths and legends.

Away from the Palace, demons and monsters of all kinds swarmed Yumi as she tightened her grip on the reign with her left hand while swiftly clearing the path with her sword turning into a naginata with her right hand. Once again, the earth rumbled and a sudden jerk alerted her to leap off her ride, a large slim-dripping monster shot right out from the ground and swallowed up Yumi's ride whole. Holding onto her naginata with both hands, pulling it apart Yumi turned it into two magnificent katana as she used it to cut down her foes in a swift and smooth manner almost looking as though she's dancing. But no matter how many she cut down, more would rose to get in her way, clawing after her as though wanting a taste of her blades. That didn't stop her, making her way to the Palace and killing anything that got in her way since her current target is the cauldron, whatever was put into it was the reason that summoned all these creatures that should remained forever sealed away in the depth of the Abyss.

_A/N: Yay~ This is really moving at a slow pace, it's like pushing a huge boulder up the hill. I just hope it doesn't roll backward and squish me (laughs), hope you guys like it. Enjoy~_


	6. Chapter 6

_Episode VI_

With a splash of cold water, Yumi shook her head to wakefulness. She'd recalled making up to the steps, but a powerful force field sent her flying and knocked her unconscious. Now to her surprise, she's all chained up in what seemed to be the previous King's chamber, the inner sanctum of the Palace doesn't seem to have changed at all since she last visited. Everything still looked the same minus the servants or any other signs of a human besides herself.

"You're finally awake," a gruff voice said. With her blurry vision, Yumi could make out the muscular figure a bit away from her with a head of an ox and horns that's two feet long and sharp. Rattling the chains, Yumi tried to break it but the chains were thick and laced with demon's magic, making it impossible to break even with her strength. "Don't waste your strength, the master prefer her subject to be fresh. I prefer not to displease my master," he said patting her on the head and walked out of the room. Yumi was surprised at how polite and gentle he was, for a demon he seemed to be more polite than most humans she'd encountered over the course of her life.

MgM

"We meet again," a familiar voice resounded in the air of the chamber. "You're… you're still alive…" Yumi sounded surprise as her vision was filled with the tall armor-clad woman. "How could you ever expect someone you betrayed to still be alive," the woman said coldly as she removed her bone mask to reveal an exceptionally beautiful face. "I did not betray you," Yumi said after regaining her composure. "If you didn't, then why, why do your hands stained of my family's blood?" the other woman snapped staring fiercely at Yumi with her incredible sapphire eyes.

Silence filled the room, for a long moment Yumi didn't answer but only looking down at the ground. Finally, heaving a heavy sigh, she looked up at the woman she once thought died during the Final Chaos. "Sachiko," Yumi said. "Don't call me by that name, the Sachiko you know died in the Final Chaos." "Listen to me!" Yumi cut the woman off immediately while maintaining her calming expression still. Sachiko was completely taken aback by Yumi, because the girl before her never once raised her voice let alone cutting her off abruptly. "It is true that I was the one that killed your father and the rest of his family, because he has been using forbidden science in bringing forth the creatures that nearly wiped out mankind completely." Yumi explained. "No, you're lying!" Sachiko shouted not wanting to listen to Yumi anymore. "He's the one that killed your mother, Sachiko! She was nothing more than guinea pig to him, and so are you! It was from her blood that he used to bring forth the destructions of mankind," Yumi paused trying not to get too caught up in the past. "You, he planned the seed of hatred in you just in case he didn't get to live to see his plan come into fruition, you will carry out his plan unknowingly and brought this world as we know it into total darkness. My order was to stop him, and that was what I'd done knowing the consequence of my actions, yet it is the very purpose of my very existence. To protect mankind from destroying themselves completely," there was not an ounce of emotion in her voice, though her mocha eyes shown nothing but darkness.

"If you still do not belief me, then let me show you the last bit of data in my memory bank before that world remade itself into the world it is today." Yumi said finally sounding human-like. "Fine, but if you so much as lie to me…" Sachiko trailed off holding her dagger dangerously close to Yumi's throat.

Cords shot out from Yumi's shoulders and latched onto either side of Sachiko's neck, red statics popping and traveling from Yumi over to Sachiko feeding data through the cords. Sapphire eyes clouded as visions from another time filled her mind, Sachiko saw and hear what Yumi was experiencing back then and none of it was pleasant at all. It was all surreal and earth-shattering, the revelation of the truth masking behind all the lies that was fed to her ever since the day she comprehend the human's language that she'd come to love and despise at the same time.

MgM

"So… where do I go from here?" Sachiko asked no one in particular with a hysterical look on her face. "Come with me," Yumi said softly. "Then what Yumi? Live out our lives in peace?" Sachiko asked. "It matters not if our lives could be living out in peace or chaos, as long as you're with me that's all that matter to me." Yumi replied tenderly. Sachiko laughed, "You make it sounds so easy but it's not as easy as you think, the wheel of chaos and destructions already started to turn. Nothing can stop it now, even if I'm willing to help you end it. In the end, it will all be for not and I cannot abandon my brethrens who suffered with me when the humans sealed me away." "If we do not stop the wheel, your brethrens will not live once the slumbering beasts wake and break free from its chains. Do you think that you can control them?" Yumi asked, not willing to back down if she could get her love to see the errors of her way.

"Silence!" Sachiko angrily blasted dark energy at Yumi, sending her crashing into the wall and broke the chains in the process. "Argh…" Yumi slumped forward spitting out a mouthful of fresh blood feeling searing pain spreading throughout her entire being. The smell of burning flesh filled the air, a large hole on her chest sizzle and fizzled from the dark energy blast. Blood stained her clothes, but her flesh quickly repaired itself like nothing ever happened, the only sign that it happened was the hole on her shirts. "Heh," Yumi suddenly looked up and grinned at Sachiko just before the latter went into panic mode now that her anger fizzled once Yumi hit the wall.

"Just like when we first met, though I have to say that it hurt more this time because you've gotten stronger." Yumi said with a rogue smile on her face despite the pain and blood on her chin from earlier as she pushed herself up. "Sachiko, if you truly seek revenge, then kill me before you destroys the world." Yumi said becoming serious all of a sudden. "But if you truly want a utopia where we either coexist or drawing a line between you and the humans, I will be more than happy lay down my life to fulfill your promise to your brethrens…" Sachiko shushed Yumi with a single glove-covered finger. "Speaks of death no more my love," Sachiko spoke softly locking gaze with Yumi.

The language of the eyes, one that Yumi had mastered quickly to understand the quiet Sachiko. Closing the gap between them, Sachiko tilted her head slightly as she pressed her lips lightly against Yumi's own. It has been far too long, so long that it took Yumi a few seconds before her mind register what was happening did she return the light kiss with tender love and longing. Sachiko's lips were as soft and sweet as before, time has not changed the woman she loves as well as it has not erased from Yumi's memory bank either.

**End~**

_A/N: Okay folks, that's basically it for _Remnants of the Old World_, stay tune for next one: _Tokyo 2420 A.D._ when it's up. Thanks for reading and supporting. Ja~_


End file.
